


Treat You Better

by Lily_pad13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Pans and Blaise are good friends, Party, Self-Hatred, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 10:32:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15906504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_pad13/pseuds/Lily_pad13
Summary: This is when I first started to write, so its a little cringey. Draco feels like he doesn't deserve happiness after the war, so Harry is the one who has to make the first move, and a big one at that, considering Draco's in a bad relationship with Theodore Nott.





	Treat You Better

I looked at Theodore who was beside me arm wrapped around my shoulders not really caring that I sat next him as he checked out some other guy’s arse. I sighed a breath of disappointment I know what is going to happened tonight he will ditched me halfway through the party to have sex with yet another guy. I know that any sane person would have long dumped the cheating bastard but this is what I deserve; sadness.   
I am an ex-death eater who should have been killed but wasn’t, I should have spent the rest of my life in Azkaban but for some unimaginable reason Harry Potter of all people spoke at my trail and I was sent free. Just thinking about him made my heart break a little bit. I thanked him the first day back at Hogwarts and he bashfully accepted my appreciation with a small smile that made me want to pin him to a wall right there and kiss him. But of course I didn’t that would bring me joy even if afterwards he punched he in the face. I looked around the room and saw Potter in a corner with his group of friends talking and laughing while drinking fire whiskey and butter beer. Oh how I longed to go over there and just talk to him and laugh with him. I shook my head to get those delirious thought out of my mind and focused on trying to enjoy the party. For some reason the golden trio had been determined to get the Slytherin and Griffindor house rivalry to stop and offered us an olive branch of friendship. At first we just agreed to stop them from bugging us any farther and expected our new “relationship” to be a mere acquaintances.   
However we were entirely wrong it was funny at first Granger had invited Pansy to the library to help tutor her since she had noticed that she was having a hard time in charms. Pansy at first had thought that she was insulting her by slyly offering to “tutor” and “politely” told her to bugger off. The look on Grangers face was remarkable she was shocked that her innocent invitation to the library had caused such an up war and stuttered her apologizes and explained that she genuinely wanted to help her in her studies. Pansy eventually agreed since she did indeed need help with her charms. Then Potter asked if I could help him with potions one day while Slughorn was teaching the class. I agreed and we acted very civil during the class. In fact we even teased each other a little bit. For some unknown reason though Theodore didn’t like it when I spent time with Harry. Truthfully we often had fights about it all the time. I remember when Harry consoled me after a particularly nasty screaming match and him yelling at me that I was a whore.   
~Flashback~  
I had been walking away from the dungeons after my fight with Theodore when I had bumped into Harry. At first I thought that it was some first or second year and was about to hex them for not watching where they were going. But when I looked up I was greeted with vibrant hypnotic green eyes. “Oh sorry Harry.” I quickly apologized and tried to side step him but he wouldn’t move out of the way. “Draco is something wrong?” he asked worriedly. “Nothing. It’s not important.” I told him quickly and yet again tried to get away from him. But once more he blocked my path. “Draco it doesn’t look like nothing. Your eyes are watery, your posture is rigid, and your ears are red which means that someone or something embarrassed you. Now tell me what happened.” He demanded. I was weighing my options spill everything to him of try again to escape from him. With a sigh I opened my mouth to speak, “Ok, I’ll tell you. Theodore and I had a little spat and he just said somethings that hurt but nothing that I’m not used to. I guess it got too much though and the next thing that I know I’m bumping into you.” I laughed with a watery smile. I noticed that Harry had gotten mad when I said Theodore’s name but I brushed it off as him being mad at his actions not Theodore himself.  
“Why do you stay with him?” he asked rather angrily.  
“This is what I get for siding with the Dark Lord during the war. An unhappy live since I caused so many others misery.” I explained to him.  
“Draco, it couldn’t have been helped you were a child bloody hell were still considered children right now.” Harry tried to explain to me why I was wrong but I didn’t listen.  
“No I don’t want to hear that from you. You defeated the Dark Lord for Merlin sake don’t tell me that I was an ignorant child. I knew what I was getting myself into but I still did it to protect myself like a damn coward. Others would have gladly taken the killing curse than taking the Dark Mark and know I wished I had done the same.” I exclaimed angrily and ashamed maneuvering myself out of his hold somehow and walking away.   
~Flashback Over~  
Blaise kicked my foot with his which snapped me out of my thoughts. “Draco why do you let him treat you like that?” he asked me with a mix of pity and curiosity in his voice.  
“Whatever do you mean Blaise?” I asked feigning innocence hoping that my tone of voice will give him a hint to drop the subject.   
“Oh cut the bull.” Pansy snarls. “All of us know who is talking about. That disgusting wizard you call your boyfriend.” She gestured to Theodore, “The one who is yet again going off with some guy and left you alone. Draco this cannot go on any longer. First of all it is unhealthy but quite frankly you have become the laughing stock of the Slytherins. Now put your head up, dump the bloody bastard, and get it on with Potter. Everyone knows that both of you would look splendid together and he is the only one is up to your standards.”   
She finished ranting with a puff of breathe. I was about to tell her to mind her own damn business but was interrupted by a voice that filled up the room.  
“Umm excuse me….” the familiar voice said. “Uh thank you for your attention.” A males spoke. I got curious and walked away from my friends and headed to the voice who know had a crowd forming around him. I wasn’t alone for long though soon Blaise and Pansy joined me. I was stunned when I saw who it was that captured everyone’s attention yet again. And he says that he hates the spot light. I thought fondly to myself.   
“Ok so I have a song that I would like to perform. It goes out to someone special who needs to hear these words.” He said with a goofy smile playing on his lips. Those words pierced through my heart like a curse. I started to back up not wanting to see Harry, the boy I have had a crush on for a majority of my life, serenade someone else. Who wouldn’t want to get with him after he finished singing? I’ve heard him softly singing while were in potions together and it sent shivers down my spine. I barely got two steps away from the crowd before Blaise grabbed my arm firmly so I couldn’t move another step.   
“Let me go.” I hissed at him glaring.  
“No I want to watch this.” He smiled at me acting as if he didnt know that this could easily break my heart.  
I grumbled knowing that he wouldn’t let go of my arm no matter what I did to him. So instead I tried to mentally prepare myself for the obvious heartbreak that was going to happen to me in a couple of minutes.   
Harry took a deep breath and started to sing. His eyes stayed closed a knowing him it was because he was scared to see who ever he was singing to reaction.   
I won't lie to you  
I know he's just not right for you  
And you can tell me if I'm off  
But I see it on your face  
When you say that he's the one that you want  
And you're spending all your time  
In this wrong situation  
And anytime you want it to stop

I know I can treat you better  
Than he can  
And any guy like you deserves a gentleman  
Tell me why are we wasting time  
On all your wasted crime  
When you should be with me instead  
I know I can treat you better  
Better than he can  
My eyes bulged out of sockets. Was he talking about me? No that’s not possible. I argues with myself but, shortly stopped wanting to hear the lyrics in case even though there was a small chance, that he was singing to me.  
Give me a sign  
Take my hand, we'll be fine  
Promise I won't let you down  
Just know that you don't  
Have to do this alone  
Promise I'll never let you down  
'Cause I know I can treat you better  
Than he can  
And any guy like you deserves a gentleman  
Tell me why are we wasting time  
On all on your wasted crying  
When you should be with me instead  
I know I can treat you better  
Better than he can  
He finished singing the song and opened his eyes. As soon as they were opened they immediately landed on me. I gasped not knowing what to do. I don’t deserve him. The thought flashed in my mind. He put down the instrument that he was playing and walked over to me slowly. I didn’t flinch when he wrapped his arms around me and let out a shaky breathe I didn’t know I was holding in.   
“So what do you say Draco?” Harry asked me. His mouth right next to my ear so that only I could hear what he was telling me.  
“You know I don’t deserve you Harry.” I answered tears in my eyes. I wouldn’t comprehend what was going on.  
“You deserve happiness Draco I already told you that.” He told me shortly almost like he was mad that I kept saying how unworthy of him.  
“No, I’m not good enough I’ll never be good enough. I’m just a stupid ex-deatheater who should have rotted in Azkaban.”  
“Fine then if that’s your logic, I deserve eternal happiness since I am the so called Savior of the Wizarding world and, what makes me happy is when I’m with you. Seeing you laugh and smile brings me immense joy but, seeing you with Theodore who treats you like nothing makes my heart contract with hurt and jealousy. I cannot help but develop feelings for such an amazing person like you. And I wish you could see how I see so, that you wouldn’t doubt my feelings.” Harry confessed his feelings conveyed in the words he just said.  
I was confused at what to do know I wasn’t worthy of any pleasure and I had indulged myself enough in my friendship with Harry and now he wanted a relationship. But what he did say was true he had more than earned everlasting contentment and what he wanted was me. So with a quick intake of breath I whispered my answer to him.  
It took a moment for him to respond though and when he did he turned his back on me and faced the crowd.   
“HE SAID YES!!!” he screamed in joy and took his hand in mine. I looked up at him in awe wondering how I ended up so lucky.


End file.
